


Love is Blind

by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)



Series: Recovering Slowly [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Affirmative Words, Blind Character, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ech0_0f_The_Past/pseuds/Echo
Summary: Fos, being blind and unused to the new living space he and his alternates chose, ends up helplessly stuck in the kitchen and unable to find his way out.Thankfully, he's not alone.
Series: Recovering Slowly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941745
Kudos: 3





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My RP Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+RP+Group).



Fos stood in the kitchen, right in the middle of the tile floor, silently panicking. Where were the counters? Where was the door? He didn’t know. He didn’t have the layout of the house memorized yet, and he was beginning to miss his old home, the castle he’d shared with his brother for so, so long, even though he knew he shouldn’t, that his brother had been nothing but cruel to him.

“Someone, please…” the skeleton murmured, unwilling to move any part of his body even an inch for fear of banging into something and getting hurt. Curse his fragility--!

“Fos?” That was Aria’s voice. The songbird had entered the kitchen to get something to eat, but froze at the sight of Fos right in the middle of the room, seemingly paralyzed by fear. Warily, he approached his slightly taller alternate, making sure his footsteps were audible and that he didn’t move too quickly. “Fos, hey, it’s okay...can you take a step forward for me?”

Taking a shuddering breath, Fos forced himself to trust Aria and take that single step forward. The moment his foot hit the floor, the smaller skeleton finished closing the distance between them and lightly hugged Fos, being very careful of his crystalized bones and pre-existing frail nature. “I’m right here, Fos. It’s okay, you’re not going to get hurt while Pawn and I are with you, okay?” The winged skeleton lightly stroked the other’s spine, continuing to softly murmur encouraging sentiments to him as poor Fos nearly broke down crying.

“Aria? Fos?” Ah, and there was Pawn, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking confused and concerned. “What happened? Are either of you hurt?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I-I just forgot where things were again and panicked...I’m s-sorry…” Fos choked out between whimpers, cuddling Aria close. The smaller skeleton seemed perfectly okay with this arrangement, nuzzling against Fos’s chest gently and softly humming to try and calm him down.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Fos. This place is very new to all three of us, and so stuff like this is bound to happen. That’s okay. I’ll freely admit right now that i keep forgetting where my room is and opening the door to the hall closet instead, heh…” Pawn backed up a few steps, glancing towards the loveseat in the living room. “Wait right there, you two.” He didn’t give them a chance to respond, darting over to the furniture item and yanking the fluffy monstrosity dubbed ‘the cuddle blanket’ off of it before hurrying back to his friends. He nodded at Aria, who shifted slightly and allowed Pawn to settle in beside him, and the eldest ex-guardian gently draped the fabric around himself and his friends immediately.

Fos relaxed at the feeling of the blanket over what little of his exposed bones there were, and even more so at Pawn’s presence beside him and Aria. He used his longer arms to gently draw the other two close, his oversized sleeves flopping as he moved and hugged them loosely. “Thanks, guys…”

“Anytime, Fos. We do mean that, you know,” Pawn answered with a soft smile.

“Yeah! We’re going to rely on each other from now on, remember? We promised that the first day we moved in here!” Aria added, with as much passion as ever in his voice.

“Right, right, of course.” Fos sighed softly, leaning his head on Pawn’s shoulder. “I just...I just don’t feel like I should be here, with you two. I only ever manage to make things more difficult with my disability and I don’t have anything to contribute when it comes to doing chores or--” He was cut off when Pawn softly put a finger to his teeth.

“Fos. You don’t need to directly contribute anything, okay? Your brother drilled it into your skull that you needed to do things for others constantly in order to earn love and your own general wellbeing day-to-day, but that’s not true. You already give so much to this trio just by existing, being yourself...Seeing you smile or hearing you laugh about something is absolutely amazing and precious to me and I wouldn’t trade any of those moments for the worlds,” Pawn whispered, sincerity in every single word.

Aria nodded along, knowing that Fos could feel the action taking place, since he was still resting against Fos’s chest. “Yeah, and you teaching us how to read Braille that one time was really fun, too! And telling us about Mirrortale and the people you met there? Fos, you’re so unique and fun to be around, I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it anymore!”

Fos smiled despite himself, giggling softly as Aria’s movements tickled his sensitive ribs a bit. “Okay, guys, I get it, now please stop before you both smother me with too much affection!” Pawn chuckled at that, while Aria beamed brightly, sitting up straight and taking one of Fos’s hands in his, while Pawn took the other.

“Want me to read you two something for a while before dinner?” Pawn offered, and Aria gasped in delight while Fos’s smile widened as he wobbled to his feet, still wrapped in the blanket and with his friends on either side, supporting him.

“That sounds like a great idea, Pawn.” And with that, the three trekked out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room, giggling and smiling the whole way there. Sure, adjusting to the new home would take some time for all of them, but they’d get through it, together, as a cohesive unit. That much they knew for sure.


End file.
